Talk:Sunbreeze Festival 2008/Guide
Just a startup to the Sunbreeze Events and how to obtain the Armor for them. Step 1: Talk to the Moogle to find out about the event. When Mumor spawns she'll be in the middle of the speech when she gets assaulted by the Corse. You must then Emote/cheer while targeting Mumor in order to get her to resist the Corse's attacks and allow her to use her special dance. She will say in /say which dance she'll perform and you must attempt to perform the same Emote/dance as her while targeting the Corse. It seems to have about a 2 second window in which you must perform. If she says: "Samba" you must perform Emote/dance1 "Waltz" you must perform Emote/dance2 "Crystal" you must perform Emote/dance3 "Crusher" you must perform Emote/dance4 *the full quotations have been truncated, however I used these shorter versions to quickly remember which number to press* If you manage to time it correctly you will receive a skill up message saying " has synchronized dancing with Mumor." for every synchronization if you talk to the Moogle, you will receive 5 Goshikitege after the 15th synchronization, when you talk to the Moogle he will give you your first piece of armor: Hume M: Custom Gilet Hume F: Custom Top Elvaan M: Magna Gilet Elvaan F: Magna Top Mithra: Savage Top Galka: Elder Gilet Taru M: Wonder Maillot Taru F: Wonder Top After the second 15 synchronizations you will receive your second: Hume M: Custom Trunks Hume F: Custom Shorts Elvaan M: Magna Trunks Elvaan F: Magna Shorts Mithra: Savage Shorts Galka: Elder Trunks Taru M: Wonder Trunks Taru F: Wonder Shorts Once you have both pieces of armor you must then wear them and proceed to the mini game NPCs in each nation. While wearing the new swimsuits they will allow a new option for hard mode and you must beat these to collect Key items: Blue Prize Balloon from Bastok, Red Prize Balloon from San d'Oria, and Green Prize Balloon from Windurst. The mini games are as follows: Bastok: A shooting game! You basically have the option to shoot or wait, when differant monsters pop up: Cactuar, Goblins, Mandragora, you should select the shoot option. However if you see a Pixie don't shoot. You have one minute to shoot 30 monsters to collect your prize of 6 M&P Doner Kebab and the Blue Prize Balloon. San d'Oria: A "discerning eye" type game! You will be shown five different images that will have two ore more characters in it. The order may vary (didn't really pay too close attention) however: The first is two Elvaan F walking and using emotes, either their walking speed, turning, or emote will vary and you mush select the first option when you notice the difference. The second image will have four Elvaan M who do the Emote/hurray in pairs. One pair will have different weapons. The third will have 6 Tarutaru who run towards you in pairs, select the pair that have different hair. The fourth will have 2 Hume M wearing armor; when you notice the armor being different you should select the first option. The fifth will have a large group of varied races, the ones that are in matching poses will nod in pairs and you will select the first option when you notice one do a different nodding motion. The images will then cycle back to the front and repeat. You mush notice 9 differences in order to receive 6 Melon Snowcone and a Red Prize Balloon. Windurst: A Chocobo game! You control and adult chocobo trying to collect chocobo chicks. No it's not a dating SIM....you have the choice of moving the chocobo right or left and attempt for collect the baby chicks. The best way to do this is to watch the screen from above and move towards the groupings of multiple chicks in order to get the most you can. Timing is the key in this game, if you're good, you can potentially collect two even on the same line if the timing is correct. Be wary the collections seems to be a slight bit in front of the line that is provided. What makes this difficult, is there are mandragora mixed in as well, collect just one Mandragora and it's game over. You need to collect at least 35 chicks in order to receive 6 Cotton Candy and your Green Prize Balloon. All the Mini-games have a one minute time limit and cost 100 gil to play each time. If you have no gil you can still enjoy the festivities by dancing with Mumor for a bit and getting the fireworks, they sell to any vendor for at least 2 gil each. Once you have collected all three balloons, return to the moogle that gives out the event and it will instantly award you with the High-Quality versions of the swimsuit. For the tops: Hume M: Custom Gilet +1 Hume F: Custom Top Elvaan M: Magna Gilet +1 Elvaan F: Magna Top +1 Mithra: Savage Top +1 Galka: Elder Gilet +1 Taru M: Wonder Maillot +1 Taru F: Wonder Top +1 For the bottoms: Hume M: Custom Trunks +1 Hume F: Custom Shorts +1 Elvaan M: Magna Trunks +1 Elvaan F: Magna Shorts +1 Mithra: Savage Shorts +1 Galka: Elder Trunks +1 Taru M: Wonder Trunks +1 Taru F: Wonder Shorts +1 Enjoy the Mini-games, I thoroughly did, and try to beat the high score! ---- There's a sixth image that comes up in the San d'Orian game with a pair of male and female Tarutaru ducking back and forth behind a column, but it moves pretty quickly in hard mode. The goal is when they're not a matching pair of pairs, i.e Male/Female Female/Male. I'm not sure how to word that clearly for the main walkthrough though. --Linoth 17:38, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Thoughts on this year's events i don't know about you guys but this was one of the best events in a long time. the games were ridiculously hard sometimes it was a lot of fun for me.--Littledarc 18:12, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, this is pretty fun ^^ One of the only things I can think of to make it better would be to put Mumor and Ulle on an actual stage, to prevent people from standing on top of them during the show. --Anobi 21:20, 1 August 2008 (UTC) The San d'Oria and Bastok minigames weren't too bad, but the Windurst one makes me want to murder kittens (in other words, the opposite of fun). -.- --Kyrie 17:33, 2 August 2008 (UTC) I agree with Kyrial... Kittens.. Windy.. DEAD.. I have blown about 5k on this game... RAWR!!! Digimancer 23:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) San d'Oria's is cake, as long as your not rushing there is no way to lose. Bastok and Windy are pure luck that you don't get to many/to few pixies/chicks. Your going to lose most of the time on these two. Averaged at 20-28 mobs per attempt on the bastok one. My lowest being a big fat 1 mob, with everything else being pixies. --Kaiselius 21:02, 17 August 2008 (UTC) NPC outfit If you wear both +1 pieces and approach a Rendezvous Point your NPC partner will also be wearing the new swimsuit. --Neonpimp 18:31, 1 August 2008 (UTC) You cannot commit the outfit to your fellow Digimancer 00:39, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Goldfish scoping game Well part from the tiny goldfish the black eye bubble fish and the lionhead, I manage to catch one pearlfish. Could this meen a new event item that can be crafted like the goldfish bowl and fighting fish tank? -Crawlerbasher Well, from my memory there weren't any new tanks added. I could be wrong though. - Corrderio. The tanks was Goldfish bowl, then when ToAU came out the fighting fish tank. Also 2 new fishes from goldfish scoping collected so far Pearlscale and Calico Comet. -Crawlerbasher 21:02, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Calico Comet is worth 30 Pts in the Goldfish Scoping. -Crawlerbasher 21:47, 2 August 2008 (UTC) Random Tidbit You don't need to ever cheer Mumor on to get the items or swimsuit pieces, but where's the fun in that? XD --Docstu 07:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Macro suggestions I found that using these macros made it a lot easier for me. /dance1 /dance2 /dance3 /dance4 At the start use /target and target Ullegore. Now target Mumor. Use either /cheer motion or /clap motion. Whenever Mumor goes to attack you can just hit the macro button and don't have to worry about switching targets.